Sodomía
by tobi es un buen chico
Summary: Era una simple adiccion llevarles la contraria y desobedecerlos en todo, lastima que nunca se daran cuenta.   SasoDei  ligero lemon :D


**YAY Nuevo fanfic! emm SasoDei (que raro) pero se que les gusta que sea asi ¬u¬**

**loloololo bla bla como sea ya saben Sasori ni Deidara me pertenecen son todos obra de Masashi Kishimoto yaaay... ¬¬**

**

* * *

**

Sodomía

_Sodomía__:__ término de origen __religioso __que hace referencia a determinados comportamientos sexuales._

_Inadecuado según palabras de mi abuela._

Pero a pesar de todo, yo, el hijo modelo, el favorito según mis hermanos. Rompía todas y cada una de las reglas impuesta por mis mayores ya sea directa o indirectamente, sin que ellos siquiera lo notaran.

Aquel día la había surgido una platica sobre ese tema específicamente. Y nos habían prohibido indirectamente no involucrarnos en ese tipo de actos poco apropiados para ellos.

Pero yo, un amante lo incorrecto decidí que era hora de dar el siguiente paso en mi relación con Deidara, mi pareja, por supuesto que era un secreto bien guardado. Todavía recuerdo cuando mi padre nos explico a mis hermanos y a mi que la homosexualidad era moralmente incorrecta.

Desde entonces no pude evitar seguir a Deidara a donde fuera.

La verdad no tengo ni idea si el acosar a alguien esta mal, o al menos para mis padres lo es, pero yo lo hice movido por mi profundo amor a él y la necesidad de llevarle la contraria a mis padres y abuela.

Y ahora, a solo unas cuantas horas de la prohibición más actual de mis padres.

En mi cama.

Con mi amado rubio.

Y con mis padres a unas cuantas habitaciones.

Rompo esa última regla que me fue impuesta.

-Danna…-su suave suspiro me hizo abandonar su cuello y mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa?-lo beso en suavemente en los labios.

Él esta ahora debajo de mi, desnudo. Con sus piernas elevadas hasta arriba de mis caderas y yo sosteniendo una de ellas con mi mano mientras la otra se encarga de dilatar su entrada.

Me inclino un poco sobre él. Gime.

-Hazlo ya un-me suplica. Es hermoso, verlo sufriendo de placer. Tal vez deba hacerlo esperar un rato mas. Aunque a mi no me guste esperar o hacer esperar a la gente, solo quiero que su deseo aumente.

—Calma, no te desesperes. Todo a su tiempo.

—Lo dice el rey de la paciencia, ¡hazlo ya demonios un! —me mira, sus ojos reflejando enojo. No, no puede enojarse conmigo, solo finge.

—Esto merece esperar.

Muevo mis dedos y empujo un poco. Un grito sale de sus labios.

—Shhh... silencio te pueden oír—le digo con un dedo sobre sus labios.

Me devuelve una mirada llena de suplica y enojo entremezclados.

—Está bien, ya es hora.

Saco mis dedos de su interior y coloco la punta de mi pene en su lugar.

Entro.

_La Sodomía. __Comúnmente utilizado para describir el acto del__sexo anal__entre__heterosexuales__u__homosexuales__y demás prácticas homosexuales masculinas._

_Algo que mi familia estrictamente cristiana no aprueba._

_Pero que importa. Eso lo hace mas interesante._

Él grita.

Yo suspiro.

Lo beso.

Intento no gemir al sentir el interior estrecho de mi rubio pero es algo que sencillamente no pude evitar.

Me muevo suavemente en su interior. Regocijándome con los suaves gemidos que empiezan a salir de su garganta

Me recargo el antebrazo a un costado de él y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, la otra mano eleva su pierna un poco dándole más profundidad a mis embestidas.

Sus ojos, hermosos y brillantes, apenas visibles entre la oscuridad me suplican. Suplican que me mueva más rápido, que lo toque. Y lo hago.

Me empiezo a mover de nuevo. Deidara enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello y se apega mas a mí. Lo miro y beso apasionadamente presionando fuertemente sus labios contra los míos. Abro un poco mi boca para que me imite.

Cubro sus labios completamente y un suspiro lo abandona. Me siento realmente bien en esta posición; tan adentro de él en todos los sentidos, tan juntos.

Me muevo mas y mas rápido. Deidara grita y gime contra mis labios, pero yo no me separo. Quiero comérmelo entero.

Mi mano suelta su pierna y pasa a acariciar todo su cuerpo. La otra se le une.

Su cuerpo se arquea por mero reflejo.

Mis labios se separan abruptamente para gemir sonoramente.

Deidara se viene, sus músculos se contraen a mi alrededor ocasionando que venga en su interior.

_En varios idiomas occidentales se emplea el gentilicio sodomita para designar a quienes practican diversa clase de prácticas sexuales que se desvían de la normalidad desde la óptica cristiana._

Me recuesto lentamente junto a él e intento poner mis sentidos en orden. Lo miro de reojo respirando agitado. Sonrío.

—¿Cansado? —le pregunto sin borrar mi sonrisa. Me mira

—Cállate un…

Se acerca a mi y yo solo rodeo su frágil entre mis brazos, aprieto y me voy quedando dormido.

—Hey… Sasori—

Escucho su voz justo cuando estaba apunto de dormirme, contesto con un simple "¿mm?" y abro un ojo para verlo.

—Esto…—rueda un poco sus ojos y me mira—¿No has pensado en lo que te dije?... ya sabes sobre decirle a tus papas sobre nosotros—

Suspire. Me acomode mejor recargando mi antebrazo mirándolo fijamente.

—Si, lo eh considerado. Y considere también que mi papá me sacara a garrotazos de la casa si le digo. Malditos homofóbicos—conteste ya un poco molesto.

Me volví a recostar, ahora bocabajo. Casi me vuelvo a dormir cuando sentí la mano de Deidara tocar mi hombro dulcemente.

—Si lo hace, podrías venir a vivir conmigo un—me dijo cerca del oído

—Entonces no será mala idea—

Levante mi brazo y lo atrape desde su cuello. Atrayéndolo a mi lo volví a abrazar dispuesto a dormirme de una buena vez.

* * *

**Se que esta un poco estúpido pero daaaa quería escribir algo y ese algo es esto… emmm no se que mas decir.**

**Oh si! **

**1._ No se si ponerle continuación a esto, tal vez unos pocos capítulos mas pero pues seria tal vez cuando avance mas en el fic de Internet y pueda seguirle a este. Si le hago continuación tardara en llegar -w-...**

**2._ Tenemos pensado hacer una serie de One Shots pero queremos pedrile su opinion sobre el ambiente donde se van a centrar, voten :D!**

** *Universo Alterno, ya sabes gente comun que va a la escuela y sale a embriagarse (ok lo ultimo no xD)**

** *Vampiros**

** *Mundo ninja**

** *Angeles y Demonios**

**Voten por su favorito!**

**._. pues creo qe ya… hasta luego.**


End file.
